Tarzan 3: Son and Daughter Part One
by Not so different from you
Summary: Tarzan and Jane finally have children of their own and all is well. But when two aristocratic relatives of Jane's decide to visit them in Africa, they are less than approving. As Tarzan, Jane, the Professor, and their children accompany them to Jane's homeland, England, will they begin to lose sight of what's really important? Or will the children help them to remember?
1. Chuimba and Elizabeth

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimba and Elizabeth, for example.

Chapter One  
Chuimba and Elizabeth

It was morning in the jungle, and Renard DuMonde was opening up shop for another busy day, or as busy as it got in an African jungle. Hugo and Hooft, the two American refugees who had once escaped from the Foreign Legion and a most barbaric and unjust punishment were doing what they usually did as well. So were Tarzan's adoptive gorilla family, but they knew something was expected to happen soon, something very wonderful. Tarzan and Jane were expecting a baby.

Jane was up in the treehouse, the home she and Tarzan shared as husband and wife. It had been 5 years that they were married now, and Jane Porter couldn't be happier, and she was just clearing away the breakfast dishes when Terk, a rambunctious, outgoing, and wisecracking female gorilla had entered the treehouse. "Well, good morning Terk," Jane said in greeting. "Hey, how are ya doing, Jane? Have you seen Tarzan by any chance?"

"Not since he ate breakfast this morning. He had something to do today, something about a minor dispute between the rhinos and hippos about which watering holes they should use. He hasn't been back yet, and Tantor is helping Daddy with one of his experiments." Jane replied. "Well, I was just thinkin' that you shouldn't be left here all alone, and you should have somebody to help you with what you were doing, like housecleaning and that human stuff."

Jane could see where this was going; it had been this way for eight months, Terk and Tantor eager to do something to help Jane even with something as everyday as washing up dishes. But Terk was liable to break more dishes than she'd manage to put away. It wasn't that she meant any harm, of course. But Terk was just…Terk. "Oh no thank you, Terk, it's only a few dishes that I have to wash and…"

Jane had dropped one of her plates and it smashed. "What's the matter with you?" Terk asked, concern in her voice. "Terk", she gasped. "Get Tarzan, Daddy, and Kala. It's time!" So, without wasting another moment, Terk was out of the treehouse to find Tarzan first.

T

It had been two hours since Tarzan, Terk, and Tantor were all instructed to wait outside while the baby was being delivered. "It is taking a long time! I hope nothing terrible happens to Jane and the baby!" Tantor wailed. "Fate will be too cruel if something goes wrong!"

"Tantor, relax! Come on, what's gonna happen?" Terk asked her friend. But she was also a little worried, although she would never admit it. She secretly hoped that Jane and the baby would be okay. Then, all of a sudden, they all heard a baby's cry. Then, Professor Porter's head popped out from the curtained entryway. "I say, good show, old boy! I knew you had it in you! You have a bouncing baby boy! And I'm a granddad, ohoho, splendid!" But then, the professor was called by Kala back in the treehouse. A few more minutes passed, and this time, Kala came out from behind the curtain. The first thing Tarzan asked the matron of his ape family was, "Kala, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Congratulations, Tarzan. You have a baby daughter."

"Aha! I knew it!" Terk said, "If this daughter of yours grows up to be anything like her mother, she'll want to be a proper young lady!" Terk said smugly, yet fondly. But Tarzan only wanted one thing at the moment. "Go on in, Tarzan, your mate and babies want to see you." Kala encouraged, but as Terk began to follow, Kala said, "Just let them be alone for now, Terk. You'll get to see them soon enough."

As Tarzan walked inside, there was Jane, laying on the bed and waiting for him. In her arms, both babies were being very gently cradled. "Tarzan, this is Chuimba and Elizabeth." "This Chuimba, he's my son?" Jane nodded. "And don't you forget about your daughter, Mr. Dad. This is Elizabeth." Jane announced.

Tarzan was happy when he first met Jane. He was happy when Kerchack, the former leader of the apes before him, admitted he was wrong and was finally proud of him, though that happiness was also mired with sorrow because those were Kerchack's last words before he died. Tarzan was also happy when Jane realized that she truly loved Tarzan and she and her father decided to stay with him in Africa, and Jane became his wife. But now, with their children, their family was complete, and a new adventure was waiting on the horizon.


	2. Growing up African

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimbo and Elizabeth, for example.

Growing up "African"

Eleven years had passed since the day Chuimba and Elizabeth were born into a loving, even if rather strange, family. After all, Chuimba and Elizabeth-who everybody now called Eliza- both had a father who was orphaned in the jungle, raised by gorillas, swung from vines, surfed the trees, generally only wore a loincloth, was now the leader of that same family of gorillas, and fought vicious jungle animals, and sometimes, troublesome humans. He always came out the victor, and his name was Tarzan. But, Chuimba and Eliza were quite used to it.

Their mother, on the other hand, was an Englishwoman from London and apparently went on an expedition to Africa with her father, and their grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. They both decided, in the end, to stay in Africa with Tarzan, and he and Jane were married in the jungle...I think. Even though Jane Porter was really a well brought-up Victorian lady, she had also changed considerably and adapted to the ways of the jungle, with both its' breathtaking beauty and perilous dangers. Their father was there to guide and protect her, and them.

Their Grandad, Professor Porter, was the one who oversaw their education by home-schooling them in all of their academics, their mother taught them about manners and etiquette. Eliza was the better-behaved of the twins. She learned everything she needed to and learned well, but still found time to make friends with the gorillas, and Terk and Tantor. Chuimba was different from his twin sister as night and day. Of course he loved her, but he often thought she could be annoying, and worse, boring. Chuimba was closest to his father. He looked up to Tarzan as a kind of hero who would always do what it took to protect his family and keep it all together, but still didn't realize that Tarzan had another family. For some reason, his mother didn't even want Chuimba to learn about all the things his father had to, let alone putting them into practice. Chuimba knew he was only eleven and the jungle was a dangerous place. But he did still get annoyed! He wasn't a baby anymore!

There were also times when his father could also make quite an effort at being what was termed "civilized." On these occasions, for example, Chuimba's and Eliza's shared birthdays, Tarzan was to be seen dressed in his father's best suit. Chuimba and Elizabeth never were told anything about how their paternal grandparents really died. Only that they were 'very sick', and it was a long time ago. At present, Chuimba was still sleeping in his treehouse cot. Maybe he would get away with sleeping in a bit later than usual, since it was the weekend and all. But no such luck.

Eliza, Chuimba's twin sister had said, "Wake up, Chuimba. Just because it's a Saturday doesn't mean you get to be what Grandad Porter calls a slugabed. Dad is going to take us to visit the gorillas. And don't you dare go back to sleep, because Mum has made us breakfast." Since Elizabeth had an eye on Chuimba, all he could do was stretch, stifle a yawn best as he could and say, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up Eliza, Bloody..."

"And don't you dare use that language. You know Mum and Dad told you not to." Elizabeth snapped. "Especially not in front of girls." Chuimba was bursting to retort that it was the jungle, and no one should care what language he used. It also didn't help that he had just gotten what felt like a completely rude awakening. But Chuimba knew his sister would just go and tell on him. Blast all sisters, why couldn't he have had a brother for a twin instead?

"Chuimba, Elizabeth, your breakfast is ready." Jane called from the dining table. Breakfast that morning consisted of porridge, mango slices, and bananas with coconut milk for the children. Jane had also prepared tea since she was never particularly fond of coconut milk, especially since that day quite a few years ago when Tantor had offered her and Tarzan coconut milk fresh from his trunk. So tea it was for Jane. Chuimba, on the other hand, couldn't stand porridge. He tried to make it look as though he ate some of it, but Eliza saw that trick. "Chuimba, eat your porridge." Of course, Chuimba hated to be told to eat porridge even more than trying to force it down. "I'm not eating that, it's mushy and disgusting. Dad only had fruit to eat anyway." Chuimba said, as though that was that and Eliza could say no more.

But Tarzan said, "Chuimba, your sister's right. You're both growing, and that disgusting mush is very good for you. At least eat a few spoonfuls, and then we will go visit Terk and Tantor."

"Yes, Dad." Said Chuimba, resigning himself to tackling those spoonfuls. The sooner he ate them, the sooner he would get to see Terk and Tantor, who were the best friends a growing boy could have, after first place, which his Dad always took for him. "Good morning, everyone!"

Their grandfather, Professor Porter had just arrived with the mail. "Jane my dear, we have a telegram and letter all the way from London. From your Aunt Theodora and Uncle George." Jane's Aunt Theodora was her mother's elder sister, and was a socialite married to her Uncle George, the Lord Danford. The children of course, were as yet unaware of that. "Mummy, you never told us about this Aunt and Uncle." Elizabeth pointed out. "They have never even visited us."

"That's because your Aunt and Uncle are constantly very busy most of the time in England, and your Aunt and Uncle never cared for the jungle anyway, and they only ever read about it. They are, shall we say, a very particular sort of people." Jane explained. "But nothing's wrong with the jungle!" Chuimba protested. "Shhh! Mummy's going to read the letter." Elizabeth said.


	3. The Letter from England

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimbo and Elizabeth, for example.

The Letter from England

_Dear Jane:_

_We hope that this letter finds you and your immediate family well. You may be certain that everything is all right with us. We want to see our little great-niece and great-nephew, and so, your Uncle George and I have decided to pay a summer visit to your Africa. I can hardly wait to see Elizabeth, and I do hope that Connor or whatever you call him is behaving himself (I remember your last letters fondly). I also hope that your husband is going to enjoy the company of George. By what you have mentioned he is quite the gentleman. It is surprising, given that you have met in the wild of Africa._

_Expect us to arrive on Monday next. Give our love to the children._

_Your dear Aunt and Uncle,_  
_George and Theodora_  
_Lord and Lady Danford_

"Dad, can we please go see Terk and Tantor now?" Chiumba begged. He was still waiting, but so far, nobody went to see Terk and Tantor. "I'll be with you both in a few minutes. Just go wait outside and play near the house while I talk to your Mom." Tarzan told Eliza and Chiumba. so, both children went outside, and the Professor, understanding that this was a private conversation, also left. "You...told your Aunt and Uncle...that I'm a gentleman. You even made me sound British. Why didn't you tell them about what I'm really like?"

Oh, Tarzan. You know I love all those things about you, but my Aunt and Uncle are completely different people. The world they live in is different than the jungle. In England, there are so many rules and regulations within their society. It will probably take some getting used to for them both. I know it took a while for me, and I'm still learning." Jane explained. "They won't approve of me, will they? Or any of this, or how we live. Somehow I get the feeling these people will take one look at me and think I'm a savage. It's like Clayton all over again."

Jane laughed. "Tarzan, don't be silly! My Aunt and Uncle aren't like Clayton at all. I'm sure they will both like you just fine. But like I said, these things take time getting used to." Tarzan looked into Jane's eyes. "I will try to act like a gentleman for your Aunt and Uncle when they arrive because they're members of your family. But don't expect me to take kindly if they insult any of us, or try anything against the gorillas." And with that said, Tarzan left the house, and Jane was left to wonder if the years that passed had changed her Aunt and Uncle as well. The letter did seem like they weren't even in Africa and they already didn't approve of her choice of a husband. Jane could only hope that this wasn't some mission her Aunt and Uncle were on to try to reform her family. But she had a sinking feeling that was the truth.


	4. The Lord and Lady Danford

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimbo and Elizabeth, for example.

The Lord and Lady Danford

On the monday that Jane's Aunt and Uncle were expected to arrive, Tarzan was dressed in his late father's best suit as he always was when he intended to make his own efforts. Jane was wearing her powder-blue Paris dress, and her long brown hair was pinned up into an elegant bun. Elizabeth had on her best summer muslin dress, and Chiumba was dressed in his own best outfit, freshly bathed and looking so uncomfortable and feeling so embarassed to even have to be wearing such a thing. He couldn't wait for the first opportunity to take off those ridiculously sissy clothes off. He hated to have Terk teasing him for wearing such things.

As the ship docked at the port, Jane, Tarzan, and Professor Porter began frantically waving when they saw George and Theodora, the Lord and Lady Danford. George had a rather stiff, gentleman-like air about him, and hair that was dark red with streaks of grey running through it, and his eyes were a cold blue-grey like all Danford eyes. At his arm was Theodora Danford. Theodora was the real blood relative of Jane, since she was her mother's older sister. Unlike Jane's mother, who was willowy and curvy, the Lady Danford was less blessed in the looks department. She was tall, thin, angular, with an almost boyish figure. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a much severer bun than Jane's, with not one hair out of place, and her dress was also quite as plain. There were many gossiping upper-class ladies back in England who whispered that her dress was the despair of Mayfair society. But Lady Danford had no time to waste on extravagant decadence and vain frivolity. She was no longer the young bride she used to be, and lived strictly by the rules of propriety and order, and was Victorian to the core. She had certainly not approved when she had first learned that Jane and her father decided to stay in Africa. She had believed when she had gotten news of her niece marrying a man from outside of England that both Porters had lost all of their senses. Theodora had wondered why Archimedes hadn't better sense than to allow it. But, she saw Tarzan dressed for the occasion and thought, hopefully, that maybe the Porters had taught him something.

"Auntie Theodora, Uncle George," Jane went to greet them first. "It is truly wonderful to see you both again!"  
"Spiffing to see you both in Africa." Professor Porter added.

"Ah yes, it is good to see you again, Archimedes," George said as he shook the Professor's hand cooly. "Still one for studying nature, I see. Perhaps some things never truly change after all." Tarzan then offered his own hand. "You're George, Jane's Uncle? I'm Jane's husband, Tarzan." But George did not shake Tarzan's offered hand. "Yes, Jane has wrote to us and told us all about you. You aren't quite what we had expected, with that outfit, you could almost be called a true gentleman. Ah well, at least you're halfway there."

Although the humans were too busy with the family reunion to notice, Terk and Tantor were hidden behind some trees, listening in. "Just where does that stuck-up Danford guy think he's getting off, calling our buddy 'half a gentleman' and looking down his nose at him? Oh, what I wouldn't give to pummel the overdressed shmuck like a termite!" But Tantor said, "Quiet down, Terk. We aren't even supposed to be here eavesdropping. Besides, you remember what the Porters always told us? It's all a part of their culture."

"So what?" Terk snorted.

"So you should at least show some respect for their culture. I don't like it either, but they are still part of Tarzan and Jane's human family. Whatever problems they may have, this time, we may need to stay out of them."


	5. The Decision Part I

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimbo and Elizabeth, for example.

The Decision part I

Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, and the twins walked through the jungle until they had finally reached the treehouse. "Well Auntie Theodora, Uncle George, this is our home. I understand it isn't what you're used to, but we did prepare a place for you to sleep in and..."

"Jane dear, it is quite all right, even though it isn't much." Lord Danford said. "I cannot believe that our niece and nephew are being brought up in that place!" Lady Danford said dissapprovingly.

Tarzan, of course, was personally liking Lord Danford's company less and less, and his wife was hardly better. But for Jane's sake, as well as for the children, he did not decide to choose a fight. Instead, Tarzan said, "My mother and father built this house a long time ago. I never knew them, they died when I was just an infant."

"Oh, how dreadful!" Lady Danford cried, even though it sounded to the children like she hardly thought it was dreadful. But the truth was, Lady Danford had to learn a lot about concealing her true emotions at almost all times. "How on Earth did two such apparently strong, healthy people die?" Lord Danford asked Tarzan.

"Malaria. The disease took them both down," Tarzan lied. "First my mother, and then my father died a few days later. The Waziri Tribe Elders told me so, when I was twelve years old. They rescued me, you see, they forsaw it in a sense."

"Ah, I see. That really is quite the tragedy." Lord Danford told Tarzan in false sympathy. Really, some people had no sense at all, trying to build new lives in an outlandish place like Africa, and with a baby no less. As Lord and Lady Danford went to their room, Jane whispered, "Tarzan, why didn't you tell my Aunt and Uncle the truth? Your parents were..."

"Killed by Sabor," Tarzan replied. "Jane, I just don't think that is the sort of story we should be telling your relatives, especially if the children can overhear it." But Jane said, "You are going to have to tell Chuimba and Elizabeth the truth someday."  
"Yes, someday, but not today." Tarzan told her, and Jane realized that was that. She had seen that steely determination in Tarzan before.  
"I understand, Tarzan," Jane said with her eyes cast down. Tarzan saw this and took her into his arms and they both started kissing. "Now that's just nasty!" Chiumba said loudly. Both he and his sister had just made it up into the treehouse from playing for a while outside. "You are so immature it's not even funny." Eliza told him with disgust. Giles, the personal valet of Lord Danford, had also brought in the last of Lord and Lady Danford's luggage. Jane then said, "Chiumba, Elizabeth, it's time to do your homework. Go straight to your rooms now." So, both children climbed up the ladder to their upstairs loft, While Jane said to herself more than anyone, "And I'll start getting the dinner ready." As Jane went into the kitchen, the valet sneered to Tarzan, "A very convincing lie that you have told his Lordship and her Ladyship. But I'm no fool, Ape Man. I know that you are, after all, the Missing Link, and everyone in my country, even the whole world might pay anything to find out more about you. I would make it my buisness to watch my steps, if I were you. Otherwise, you'll find that Lord Danford tends to be less understanding."


	6. The Decision Part II

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimbo and Elizabeth, for example.

The Decision part II

Just as the sky began to darken into another night, Jane had brought out the food and set it all onto the dining table. The children had their own separate table and were given their own helpings. Dinner that night was the fish that Tarzan and Chuimba had caught earlier that day.

"Well, that was rather delicious, I must say." Professor Porter had said whenever everyone had eaten their fill. "Thank you, Daddy," Jane smiled. "Any more tea, Auntie Theodora, Uncle George?"

"Oh, no thank you." They both insisted. Although she hadn't said it out loud, Lady Danford personally thought that the tea was the worst she'd ever tasted. It was almost as bad as if she'd stooped to eating dirt off of the jungle ground, along with whatever droppings any animals could have left. But neither she nor George could expect anything better, apparently. It would be best for all of the family if they went to England with them. But she would have to consult with George first.

"Well, the tea, like everything else around here, is really different." Lady Danford told Jane. "Anyway, Chiumba and Elizabeth have both told me that you let your father home-school them? Is it true?" She asked Jane and Tarzan. "Well, Auntie Theodora, there isn't any boarding school that we know of in Africa, or we probably would have sent them. But we all have to make the most of what we have here." Jane confessed. "Ah, fascinating, Janie." Said Lord Danford. "As sure as I am that Archimedes is a very capable teacher, think of all the opportunities you are having them miss. This would hardly be a cause for concern if they were educated properly."

"But we are educated properly!" Chuimba protested. And I don't ever want to leave Africa! I'm going to stay right here."

"But don't be silly, boy," Lord Danford said. "You don't even have any real friends, either of you." But Chiumba said, "I do so have friends. Terk and Tantor, Terk's a gorilla, and Tantor's an elephant. They can both talk, and I can be myself around them."

"Good Heavens! a gorilla and an elephant, how very...original!" Lady Danford laughed, then glared at Tarzan as though it were all his fault. Lord Danford was starting to get annoyed when he said, "Chuimba, you are eleven years old and not so stupid. Gorillas and elephants don't talk."

"They do so talk!" Chuimba yelled back. "And I'm never going to any stupid boarding school. Send Elizabeth if you want, but I'm staying in Africa!"

"Chuimba!" Jane said firmly. "That's no way to talk to your Aunt or Uncle!"

"Oh, Don't worry about it, Janie." Aunt Theodora said reassuringly. "He's only a boy, he'll calm down in the morning." Chuimba, of course, had stormed up to his bedroom, and Elizabeth was told to get ready for bed, too.

**T**

"You've really done it this time, Chuimba. Now Auntie Theodora and Uncle George will think that Mummy and Daddy don't know how to raise children properly." Elizabeth said reproachfully, from behind her dressing curtain. Then, she re-emerged in her nightgown. Her long brown hair was braided up for bed. "Oh, you shut up! I wasn't about to just sit there and let them talk about Terk and Tantor or the rest of us like they were doing."

"You are getting way too dramatic. All they said was that gorillas and elephants can't talk. It's not as if they can understand Gorilla or Elephant. Besides, this trip to England might be good for all of us." Chiumba ignored his sister. He snuck quietly back down the ladder, also ignoring Elizabeth's warnings that he would get in trouble. He hid in the shadows best as he could while listening to the grown-ups' conversation.

"Look Tarzan, all that Theodora and I have been trying to say is, there's nothing in Africa for your children. All it is as far as our eyes have seen is jungle. Dangerous animals that would attack you anywhere you turn. Think of all the terrible diseases your children could very well be at a risk contracting. It's astounding that they haven't caught any such thing yet. Besides, their manners are not exactly the most stellar, especially the boy's." Lord Danford stated.

"Survival is the most important thing in the jungle." Tarzan said. "As I grew up I had to start learning very early." Jane put an arm around Tarzan. "Yes dear, but there are different ways of raising children. Auntie, Uncle, I appreciate your concerns, I really do, but Tarzan and I have always been happy here since we were married, well, in a sense..." Jane laughed awkwardly under her Uncle's raised eyebrows. "The children are happy here, too." Jane added.

"And it was a fact we accepted when it was just you, your father..."

"And the Ape Man," Giles sneered in the shadows.

"But you have children to consider now." Lady Danford said. "Your Uncle is right, Jane, you know he's right."

"Did you have any suggestions?" Tarzan asked both of them tensely. "Why, of course, Tarzan," said Lord Danford. "Theodora and I have decided that you will all be coming to England with us."

"All right, we will all go." Tarzan finally relented.

"I don't believe this!" Chiumba cried.


	7. Goodbye Africa

Tarzan: Daughter and Son  
by S.M. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Tarzan, Disney does. I only own the characters I made up. Take Chuimba and Elizabeth, for example.

Chapter Seven  
Goodbye, Africa

"I can't believe it!" Chiumba cried in protestation. He suddenly shut himself up, realizing his mistake, but too late. He found himself facing his parents and his Aunt and Uncle, all looking reproachful, but none more so than Lord Danford. "Who gave you permission to be up and about at this late hour and eavesdropping, no less?" Lord Danford demanded coldly. "You lack even more manners than I thought. I never would have believed my nephew would do anything so lowbrow."

"Uncle George, please!" Jane intervened. "Let us take care of this." With that, Tarzan, Jane, and Chiumba both went to climb the ladder up to the children's room. "Chiumba, Elizabeth, we both need to talk to you." Tarzan said. So, Elizabeth closed her book and Chiumba climbed into his cot. "I understand that this may not be easy for you at first, but your mother and I have decided that we are all going to leave Africa to go to England with your Aunt and Uncle. They want you to learn more about the way most humans live, about the ways of English culture."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Elizabeth said happily. "I've always wanted to go to England. Pretty dresses, real summer picnics minus the danger of poisonous reptiles, china dolls, real art, dancing, and Queen Victoria herself! Do you think there's any chance we will meet her, after all, Auntie Theodora and Uncle George are from a noble family?"

Jane laughed. "I do think you are getting a little old for china dolls, but if you are especially good, you may indeed be allowed to meet that most fascinating monarch. That also goes for you, young man," Jane added sternly in Chiumba's direction. Chiumba hated to be nagged to be good. "Chiumba, I hope you're listening to your mother," Tarzan warned. "Yes, Dad," Chiumba replied meekly.

"Well, I'll just be getting ready for bed myself then," Jane said to Tarzan. "I'll leave you to talk to Chiumba. Good night all."

"Good night Jane," Tarzan said tenderly before sitting down next to his son. "Chiumba, I realize how difficult it must be for you to have to live among many strangers. When I was your age, I had plenty of trouble trying to fit in with everyone else's expectations, and when I first met your mother, I was faced with even bigger challenges."

"Oh, come on, Dad! You and the Waziri Tribe were the only humans for miles around, Hugo, Hooft, and DuMonde don't count because they aren't from Africa. And besides, you're the King of the Jungle, the Missing Link, the one who always saves the day. I'm sure you never had that much trouble when you were young, either."

"I think you'd be surprised if you could have seen me. We all start at the beginning whenever we learn something new. Tarzan hoped that Chiumba would be older before he told him the truth, that Tarzan wasn't brought up by the Waziri, he wasn't even originally from Africa himself. His own parents (Chiumba and Elizabeth's paternal grandparents) were both from countries far away and they didn't die of a serious illness. They were brutally slain by Sabor. Tarzan's adoptive family were the gorillas, and Kala and Kerchack were his adoptive parents. Chiumba was already beginning to get curious about Tarzan's history, not even being allowed to touch the copy of Tarzan of the Apes that his parents were given by famed author Edgar Rice Burroughs. Perhaps someday.

"What about the gorillas and the other animals you've always protected? What about Terk and Tantor?" Chiumba asked his Dad. "The animals are adapted to the jungle, they are wild, you know this. They will survive as long as they stay safe." Tarzan said. "I am no longer the ape leader anyway, Kokom is now that. Now, no more arguing, it is time you got your rest. If your sister is so happy and willing to go to England, you should be too. Good night, Chiumba."

Chiumba knew it was of no use to argue then, as it was one argument he'd never win. Chiumba blew out his candle and went to bed.

**T**

The long-dreaded day for Chiumba had finally dawned and he and his parents, the valet, their Grandfather, sister, and Aunt and Uncle were all dressed for travelling and just about ready to board the ship to England. Giles was to be in charge of making sure the luggage went to their suites. But then, Chiumba looked behind him and said, "Mom, Dad, look!"

"Enough of that nonsense, boy. We have a ship to board and it won't wait all day while yu dawdle." Lord Danford snapped. But Tarzan and Jane went to Chiumba's side. "Whatever is the matter, Chiumba?" Jane asked her son. But Tarzan answered instead. "It's the gorillas, and Tantor."

"I should have known," Giles said to himself, as though one would expect such goodbyes for the Missing Link. Kokum, the new leader of the gorillas, was the first to say goodbye. He wasn't the closest friend to Tarzan, but he could never forget the lessons Tarzan once taught him about leadership. Those lessons put Kokum in good stead as a leader. "I hope you have the best of luck among the humans across the water," Kokum told Tarzan. "You and your family. Thank you for being there when we needed you." And with that, Kokum went to stand among the other gorillas and his mate. Now, there was Tantor. He picked Tarzan up by the trunk and shook him in desperation. "Please Tarzan, I'm begging you to reconsider! I don't want you or your family to leave and forget about us!" Tantor pleaded pathetically.

"Tantor, would you please put me down? I could never forget about any of you, trust me." Tarzan assured him. "Oh," was all Tantor could say to that as he put Tarzan down. "I knew that of course," Tantor said, embarrased. Terk walked up to say her goodbyes. "Sheesh, don't say another word Tantor, you've already embarassed me so chill!" Then, she turned to Tarzan, Jane, and the children. "I guess this is it," Terk said. "Yes Terk," Jane replied, betraying no emotion. "This really is it."

Terk then hugged Tarzan and Jane, and said to the children, "Now don't you guys let England spoil you or nothin'. Remember who you are and where you came from. Goodbye..." Terk began to cry and quickly ran back into the jungle. "Terk, where are you going?" Chiumba cried, about to run after her, but Professor Porter stopped him. "Now you heard what your Uncle said, Chiumba, now is not the time to dawdle. We have a long journey ahead of us, and Terk will be as right as rain soon enough." But Chuimba didn't feel so sure. Finally, the last member of Tarzan's ape family to say goodbye was Kala. Kala was much older now than she used to be and walked slower than the younger gorillas. Never would she ever forget how she rescued Tarzan as an infant and everything changed for her. She had acted since then as the mother Tarzan had lost, but now the boy had long since grown up, it was time to say goodbye. But still, Tarzan would always be in her heart.

Tarzan hugged his adoptive mother, and Kala began to cry. But, at last they had to let each other go. "Goodbye, Tarzan." There was sadness in Kala's eyes. "Goodbye, mother." He said very quietly. Once on the ship, it began to set sail on the beginning of its' voyage to England. Chiumba watched as the jungle, and all of Africa grew smaller as they moved out toward the ocean. When the ship disappeared from their sight, the gorillas disappeared back into the shelter of the trees.

To Be Continued...


End file.
